The present invention concerns corrosion inhibitor compositions and a method for preventing or reducing the corrosion of metals.
During the drilling and servicing of oil and gas wells, the metal tools and equipment associated therewith are susceptible to corrosion. It is therefore highly desirable to have corrosion inhibitors for the protection of these metal tools and equipment. The present invention provides a method for the protection of metals or metal objects which are employed in corrosive atmospheres.